


【玹容 Jaeyong】“请指教Japan”日综录制后台

by fellowtraveller



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fellowtraveller/pseuds/fellowtraveller
Summary: “泰容哥和在玹哥去哪里了？”李马克拿起自己那份盒饭问道。中本悠太嘴里嚼着腐皮寿司答道：“刚刚听道具师说帮忙搬桌子去储藏室了，应该一会儿就回来。我们先吃吧，留好他俩的份就行了。”这两人也去太久了。不过道具师很快压下心里的疑问，今日电视台准备的便当真的很美味啊。





	【玹容 Jaeyong】“请指教Japan”日综录制后台

徐英浩：“对比起来我还是更喜欢马克的屁股！~”  
第四期“请指教Japan”所有录制内容终于在众人的哄笑与李马克涨红的脸中落幕。  
  
“这张桌子谁帮忙搬到更衣室后面的储藏间里去吧”，众人都在忙碌整理着并伴随着“终于下班了“之类感叹，道具师这句话被淹没在现场熙攘嘈杂的声音中。  
  
刚和经纪人简单讨论了下今日成员表现的李泰容闻声走了过来，用日语说道“我来帮忙吧”。道具师大概没有想到偶像男团的成员会过来帮忙，脸上露出为难的神色。李泰容笑着俯身双手扣在桌子边缘，抬头笑着说“真的没关系，交给我吧。”道具师想了想，笑道：“那好吧，真是多谢了。”微微点下头后便又立刻投身到别的事情中。正在后面和成员们继续调笑李马克的郑在玹脸上带着笑，目光却始终时不时落在李泰容身上。  
  
在尝试半抬了下桌子后李泰容脸上露出苦恼的神情，这台桌子有点太大了，一个人很难控制平衡，而且也有点太重了。李泰容轻叹了口气，稍稍把桌子半掀起来尝试变换施力点。  
  
“我来帮哥吧。”正在研究桌脚的李泰容抬起头，就撞进一双琥珀色的瞳仁里，“啊？”李泰容一时还没反应过来。  
  
郑在玹笑了起来，挂起他平常始终镶嵌在脸上的温柔的笑，在李泰容对面使力抬起了一大半桌子，“哥本来腰就不好，使力很困难吧。我们一起抬会轻松很多。”  
  
李泰容笑了，也跟着抬起自己这边的桌子，“那就麻烦在玹尼了。”他笑道。  
  
郑在玹笑笑轻咬了下下唇，低头目光落在桌子上没有回答。  
  
—————  
  
更衣室后面的走道比两人想象中来的狭长，也十分安静，有种逃离喧嚣的感觉。这时候众人都还在录制现场忙碌着，节目组准备了便当，稍微整理下后大家应该会先在现场简单吃下晚饭。  
  
“刚刚节目里哥做动作时没伤到腰吧。”一直沉默地行进中郑在玹冷不丁冒出一句。  
  
刚录好的节目里主持人让成员们进行了肌肉力量的小比拼，腹部肌肉是仰卧起坐，背部是俯卧挺身。做第二组动作时几乎每个成员做完都扶着腰露出痛苦的神色，以72厘米获得第一名的金道英在做完的几分钟一直在揉腰部。轮到李泰容做的时候，熟知他长期严重腰伤的成员们眼里都带上担忧，金道英直接调侃道：“请先帮忙拨打199急救电话。”李泰容笑着趴在垫子上，心道：我当然知道要保护自己的腰部。于是乎问了“目前为止节目最差纪录是多少”的李泰容顺理成章破了最差纪录：52厘米。  
  
李泰容一愣，随即笑道：“我做的时候手护住腰而且留力了，没事。”说着他笑着看了一眼郑在玹，“倒是在玹你怎么回事啊，明明是平常最花时间健身练肌肉的人，比赛里都没好好做吧。”郑在玹在节目里两项比赛的成绩都处在中等甚至中下位置。  
  
郑在玹转头看着李泰容笑了，回过头看路：“这种比赛就是个娱乐效果嘛，赢了输了都不是很紧要。很快要开始美国巡演了，身体的健康当然是最重要的。我是很爱惜自己身体的，”话音未落他顿了一下，转头凝视李泰容，琥珀色的瞳仁深深撞进黑亮的另一双，“也很爱惜哥的身体。”  
  
李泰容迎接上郑在玹幽深难测的目光后有一瞬间的失神，心仿佛漏跳了一拍，怔忡了一下逃避似的移开对视的双眼，慌乱答道：“放、放心，”棕黑色鬓角旁的耳尖可见地红了起来，“公司现在派了专门的理疗师每天帮我按摩。”他底气不足地补充道。  
  
郑在玹没有紧逼追击，自然地转过头，语气不满地微叹了口气：“哥自己懂得爱惜自己身体才是最重要的。”

  
—————  
  


几个月前NCT 127以Regular主打曲回归打歌舞台拿到三大台一位的当晚，成员们与经纪人一起在酒店餐厅喝烧酒庆祝。李泰容是喝两杯就倒的体质，喝完一杯后就开始不停地笑，眼里都是雾气。“哎一古，泰容又这样了”，中本悠太笑着指着泰容，“每次都这样，还要喝。”“我的酒量进步了很多的”，李泰容不服气地反驳道，像是为了证明自己咕噜咕噜一口灌进杯子里剩下的烧酒。“唉唉唉，你别逞强啊---”中本悠太阻拦的手还未伸到对面，伴随着“咚---”的一声，李泰容已经趴在桌子上睡倒了。  
  
“我送泰容哥回酒店房间吧。”酒量最好的郑在玹停下和金廷祐笑谈，无奈笑着站起来说。“房间钥匙在泰容哥包里吧？”  
徐英浩见状放下酒杯，从包里翻出钥匙，“先拿我的钥匙吧，反正我们还没这么快结束。”  
  
李楷灿笑道：“根本就是刚开始嘛。不过每次泰容哥都是这样。”说着看了眼趴着闭眼嘴巴不自觉嘟囔着的李泰容，“不过这样的泰容哥还真的很可爱。”  
  
郑在玹笑着走过去扶起李泰容，后者直接自动挂在了他身上，“你们先吃，我送完泰容哥再回来加入。”  
  
好不容易半抱着李泰容开了门，没走几步郑在玹还没来得及放下，李泰容就自己扑倒在床上，不舒服地扭了扭，“有水吗……我喉咙好干……”红润的双唇不满地撅了起来。  
  
郑在玹双手抱胸无奈笑着看着床上撒娇状态的李泰容，随即眼神柔软下来，这种时候的泰容，真的很像小孩子呢，平常还经常为了撑作为哥哥和队长的威严装强势。这样放松把压在身上的责任与担子完全卸下的泰容，越来越不容易见到了。郑在玹这么想着，嘴角忍不住微勾起来。  
  
郑在玹认命地拿起咖啡壶旁的玻璃杯，先进卫生间用洗手液认真清洗了一遍，然后打开酒店赠送的矿泉水，倒进杯子里。他半抱起李泰容让后者后背可以靠着床屏，把玻璃杯递到李泰容嘴边，“水来了，哥张嘴”。一直闭着眼的李泰容乖乖张开嘴，让郑在玹服侍喝水。冰凉的水划过喉咙，李泰容似乎清醒了一点，睁开眼，拥有大大黑色瞳仁的眼睛里都是湿润的雾气。他目光茫然地怔了好一会儿，然后把目光移到身边无奈笑着的郑在玹脸上的酒窝上，再移到弯弯笑着的琥珀色眼里。  
  
“哥知道我是谁吗？”郑在玹无奈笑问道。  
李泰容不好意思地挠挠头，“在玹尼……谢谢……”随即好像想到了什么，“你送我回来的吗？他们还在吃吧，你赶紧回去吧，我现在醒了没事了。”  
郑在玹装作不满地斜着眼歪头看他：“我好不容易把哥拖回来，哥一醒就要赶人了吗？”  
“不是，”李泰容抓着头发辩解，把染成金色的半长发全抓乱了，比起在玹他总是显得嘴笨，“我这不是怕耽误了你们聊天聚餐嘛。”  
“反正已经耽误了，哥准备怎么补偿我呢。”郑在玹好整以暇坐到另一张单人床上，双手向后撑着床看着李泰容，脸上依然挂着笑。  
  
“呃……”李泰容显然没想到会被问这个问题，“我……我后天请你吃饭？”他不确定地试探道，大大的黑色双眼透着探寻，由于酒醉的水润感显得单纯又天真。  
郑在玹突然收起一直挂在脸上的笑，坐正身体，沉默着凝视着李泰容。  
“在玹尼？……”李泰容觉得气氛有点奇怪，但又不知道发生了什么，不确定地问道。  
  
“李泰容。”郑在玹突然冒出三个字，直呼李泰容的全名，“什么嘛……现在连哥都不叫了……”李泰容显然还在酒醉的状态，不满地嘟囔着，困倦地滑下身体，重新躺倒在床上。真的好困哦。李泰容想着。  
  
郑在玹从床上站起，走过来俯下身，双手撑在李泰容的头两侧。上方传来的无声压迫感让李泰容迷糊地睁开眼睛，眼前放大的认识了七年弟弟的脸让他茫然。现在李泰容是真的感觉到哪里不对了。  
“李泰容，我喜欢你。”郑在玹认真地注视着距离仅10公分的李泰容晶亮双眼，语调轻柔但无比清晰地一个个吐出这几个铿锵有力的字。  
  
李泰容非常恍惚，仿佛在做梦的不真实感很重，郑在玹的声音仿佛从很远的地方传来，又好像近到每个字都敲打在他的耳膜上。每个字他好像都听得懂，但是连在一起的意思又如此令人茫然。他的脑中充满着风呼啸的声音，还有许多杂七杂八的喧闹噪音充斥着，让他有点思考不过来。  
  
郑在玹一直沉默着，保持着俯身的姿势静静凝视着李泰容。  
  
黑色汪墨般的大海似乎被琥珀色的同伴包容吸收了进去，李泰容的眼里世界只剩下了那对琥珀色的双眸。慢慢的，李泰容大脑的声音平息了下来，他突然感觉无比的平静，大脑逐渐变得清晰。  
似乎被有魔力的琥珀色的瞳仁引诱着，“我也很喜欢在玹尼”，李泰容失神地看着郑在玹，听见自己的嘴里不自觉吐出的字句。  
  
琥珀色的湖泊微微泛起涟漪震荡了下，随后扭曲了起来，弯到了李泰容熟悉的弧度，同时唇瓣迎接上不熟悉的触感。  
郑在玹低下头温柔吮吸着李泰容的双唇，轻舔着李泰容唇瓣上每一条唇纹，挤压着每一毫米嫩肉。  
  
在玹今晚喝的桃子味的烧酒。李泰容空白的大脑冷不丁冒出这一句话。是梦吧，一定是酒精产生的幻觉……是幻觉……是酒精……  
郑在玹继续温柔吻着，灵活的舌头也轻松撬开李泰容的牙齿，与略显笨拙的另一条纠缠起来，桃子味与荔枝味的唾液在纠缠中温柔地汇流着。都是甜甜的味道。我喜欢甜的东西。李泰容大脑仿佛当机了，脑子里只能想到这样的句子。  
  
等令人窒息的长吻结束后，李泰容只剩下微张着嘴喘气的份，粉红色的舌头挂在嘴角边，大眼睛里全是雾气。郑在玹看着这样子的李泰容，用尽全力压下下身漫涌上来的热感，轻柔地吻了下李泰容的额头，半抬起身打算移开，“哥好好睡一觉吧，刚刚喝了那么多酒，明天下午还有行程。”  
  
“别走，”李泰容几乎下意识地接上这一句，双手也不自觉伸出抱住郑在玹，“别走……”我喜欢甜甜的味道。李泰容模糊地想着。  
  
郑在玹脑子里的弦绷断了，“哥这样……我真的会忍不住的。“他强势又轻柔地剥开李泰容的衬衫，温柔地一寸寸吻着李泰容的身体，“呼----”郑在玹刚吻到小腹的时候听到了李泰容轻轻的呼噜声，他抬起头无奈地看着已经睡着的李泰容，摇了摇头叹了口气。郑在玹站起身帮李泰容把衣服合上，脱掉袜子和鞋子，轻轻盖好被子，叹了口气走进浴室。

  
—————  
  


接下来的日子郑在玹依然跟往日一样。公开场合维持着完美校草学长的形象总是温柔但疏离地微笑着，但也不怎么与李泰容互动。私下依然偶尔会忙内一样撒娇地叫哥哥，和李泰容打打闹闹，和金道英李马克吵闹追逐。一切都和以前没什么不同。李泰容想着。要不是那天第二天早晨起来淋浴时看见自己胸口的吻痕，李泰容真觉得那个晚上是梦了。

  
—————  


储藏室并不大，说实话还有点逼仄，堪堪能放下竖着的四五张桌子，最多能进去两个人，不过收拾的很整洁。门从外面按一下会自动打开，进去自动合上，想出来时再按一下门内的按钮就可以打开。  
  
两人默契地把桌子打横竖起来摆在墙角。储藏室的确有点太小了，小得仿佛能闻见彼此的气息。李泰容突然不安起来。  
  
“李泰容，”仿佛被敲了一下李泰容猛然抬起头看向说话者。郑在玹好像在说“你吃饭了吗”一样自然地拍拍手看向他，“我喜欢你。”  
  
完蛋。李泰容想着。他又回到无法思考的状态了。  
  
郑在玹说着朝李泰容走来，直到把后者逼迫到背靠着强。  
  
真的很有压迫感啊。在玹这几年长大了好多，好高。李泰容怔怔地想。  
高出快一个头的郑在玹双手撑在李泰容两旁，静静注视着他，“李泰容，我喜欢你。”  
  
李泰容的大脑仿佛泡在了水里，脑子里浮现出很多画面，全是郑在玹的脸，最后定格在练习室第一次见面时背着书包笑起来甜甜憨憨的少年上。  
  
李泰容好像可以游出水面了，其实很简单的，不是吗。他低下头轻笑了下，“这件事……我早就回答过了呀”，他笑着抬头望进琥珀色的双眸，突然温柔半闭眼吻上对方的唇，没有忽略后者眼里闪过的震惊。  
“……我也喜欢在玹尼……”仿佛叹息一样的声音从唇瓣缠绵声与唾液交换声中朦胧飘出来。

  
—————  
  


郑在玹的右手从背后探进李泰容的裤子，半粗暴又仿佛温柔地揉捏挤压着不甚饱满但滑嫩的臀瓣，另一只手慢慢在前面解开李泰容的裤子。李泰容轻喘着气一只手无意识揉着郑在玹的头顶，真的很顺滑柔软啊，李泰容不禁想着，另一只手帮着解开了郑在玹的裤子。  
  
郑在玹轻轻抬起李泰容左腿挂在自己的胳膊上，右手轻柔地按压着后者的穴口。李泰容喘得更大声了，黑润的大瞳仁里全是水汽，他前探抬头吻上了正在抚摸自己最私密部位的弟弟的唇。郑在玹温柔地回应着李泰容的吻，另一边慢慢探进了一根手指，温柔抚摸着肠壁每一根褶皱，感受着后穴里的温暖湿润。  
  
李泰容开始呜咽起来，郑在玹安抚般轻吻着李泰容的眉毛与闭着的双眼，又加了一根手指。等到加到第三根时，郑在玹把自己早已湿润的前端抵住李泰容的穴口，“我要进去了，哥”，郑在玹在耳边轻蹭的呢喃仿佛最上好的春药。李泰容没有回答，只是微喘着气再次吻上郑在玹的双唇。  
  
刺激的惊呼被对方的唇瓣堵住，破碎的呻吟淹没在口齿之间。  
李泰容紧致弹滑的内壁令郑在玹忍不住叹息，随即缓慢但有力地抽动起来。  
  
浮着水雾的墨黑大海终于与琥珀色的另一汪完全交融。

  
—————  
  


“泰容哥和在玹哥去哪里了？”李马克拿起自己那份盒饭问道。  
中本悠太嘴里嚼着腐皮寿司答道：“刚刚听道具师说帮忙搬桌子去储藏室了，应该一会儿就回来。我们先吃吧，留好他俩的份就行了。”  
  
这两人也去太久了。不过道具师很快压下心里的疑问，今日电视台准备的便当真的很美味啊。


End file.
